


give a little bit

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pietro Maximoff Lives, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Pietro loses a bet, and he loseshard.





	give a little bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windlight/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Give a Little Bit by Supertramp (1977) || for Windlight

_“Fine.  I bet you anything that you cannot make me smile,” Pietro said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“Famous last words,” she’d countered._

It took all of five minutes for him to lose their bet. Five minutes and a silly pun of a joke from Darcy. He couldn’t help it if her grin was infectious.

The corner of Pietro’s mouth twitched and Darcy laughed out loud, pointing directly at his face.  "HA! I win.“

He scoffed, shaking his head.  "You do not win.”

She definitely did.

“I do too.  You bet that I couldn’t make you smile.”

“This was not a smile.  It was a muscle twitch.”

It  _was_  a smile.

She raised her eyebrows. “Right. That was a muscle twitch. And not a smile at all because of my winning personality.”

He pursed his lips and shook his head again.  "It wasn’t.“

It was.

"Bull.  You’re full of it, Maximoff.”

“Full of what?”

She shot him a look.“Sugar sprinkles and glitter.”

Okay, so  _that_  might have legitimately made him chuckle.  Not a laugh, though.

“HA!” she said once more.  "Ha HA, Pietro. I got you.“

He rolled his eyes.  "Alright, alright.  Who cares? You made me smile. What do you want?  An award?”

“If you don’t mind,” she retorted, crossing her arms.  "You’re one grumpus of an individual. Do you know how difficult it was to figure out how to make you laugh?“

He rolled his eyes. "Apparently not that difficult, considering it took you all  of five minutes. I guess I just find you too hilarious for words, Lewis.”

She narrowed her eyes, looking him over before she nodded once.  Curtly.  "Fine.  Knowledge of my victory is award enough.“

He zipped over beside her.  "No, let me give you something.”

She shook her head. “Nah. Nothing I want.”

“Now who is full of glitter and sugar sprinkles?” he asked.

She turned on him abruptly, her hand pressing against his chest as she created some distance between them. “I don’t want anything from you. Knowledge that I bested you is good enough.”

“You didn’t best me,” he countered, leaning slightly into her touch and making her gasp a little.

The sound made his stomach swoop unexpectedly and he very nearly gasped himself.  His eyes searched hers before he took a step back.  "You didn’t best me,“ he repeated.

She bit her bottom lip to hide a grin, turning around once more. "I totally did.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
